


A little bit of Hope

by lylakatzcriss



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Felicity and Oliver had that one night in the bunker, what happens if she finds out some news she doesn't really take well. How will Oliver take it?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A little bit of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write some Olicity fanfics. I have a few written but, I wanted to test it out first. Please tell me what you guys think and if I should continue it. i have some ideas up my sleeve. Hope you guys enjoy!!-Lyla

Felicity Smoak didn’t settle for anything less than what she deserved. 

How she ended up in this situation was beyond her. She was sitting here holding a pregnancy test that had two lines. She knew the night in the bunker was a mistake. They both had a little bit to drink and she knew they weren’t as careful as they always have been. 

Don’t get her wrong she loves Oliver with every bone in her body but, he doesn’t trust her. She didn’t care about Oliver having a son from another woman, that was not the type of person she was. It was the fact that he couldn’t be honest with her and just have told her. 

She knew the right thing for her to do is to tell Oliver. Tell him about their baby. He deserves to know. But she just doesn’t think she could keep the baby. It’s going to break her and Oliver even more. She needed to have this talk with him and soon. 

The talk didn’t happen till a few days later when Oliver saw Felicity working on something in the bunker.  
Oliver smiles at her “What you working on?”

Felicity looks up at Oliver who has a hand on her shoulder.  
“Oh um just some project Curtis needed help on. Oh god I’m sorry.” She quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom vomiting everything she has ate that day. Oliver watches her really concerned. He follows her to the bathroom sighing. He really hates seeing how miserable she is.

“Felicity, you have been sick the last few days and I’m starting to get really nervous. You should go to the hospital.” 

Felicity sits up from the toilet looking up at Oliver he holds his hand up for her. She gladly takes it and slowly stands up next to him. 

“Well I sort of know the reason I’m feeling this way.” Felicity says as they walk back to the computers.  
Oliver looks at her confused

“What are you talking about Felicity?” Oliver questioned.  
“  
I’m pregnant. The night we had in the bunker.” 

Oliver took a step back trying to catch his balance from falling. 

“Your, your pregnant?” Felicity just nodded. She had no words to say to the man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. She can tell he’s looking for the right words to say. 

Oliver bends down that way he his resting his hands on her knees. “Felicity Megan Smoak, I know things between us have not ben the easiest. You showed me how to be the man I am today just by loving you. I know I messed up with the whole William thing. Samantha promised me not to tell anyone. I had no other choice. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell you, it was that I couldn’t. Felicity I wanted to run home to you and tell you I have a son. A little boy who just turned 12. When I first met him he had no idea I was his father and now he hates me. He hates me for what happened on that island. I’m here now to tell you I will never ever leave you or this baby. I will give you both the life you deserve. But, please don’t give this baby up. Don’t abort it. I don’t think I could survive that pain.” 

Oliver finished his little speech catching his breathe. 

Felicity didn’t know how to respond. She placed her hand over her flat stomach. Trying to tell herself nothing is actual there.  
“I can’t do this Oliver, I’m not fit to be a mother. I don’t know the first thing about babies. This is my body Oliver, if I choose to abort it I will. But, I forgive you Ollie. I really do. I just I don’t think we are ready for the 3am feeding, the shitty dippers, all the crying.” 

Felicity is sobbing at this point. Oliver stands up to hug her from behind. Hug her until she is ready to shove him off. The time doesn’t come. She just cries into his chest more. Oliver runs his fingers through her hair knowing it always calmed her down. 

“Listen to me Felicity you are going to make an amazing mother one day. I hope to god that I get to be the one by your side. I’ll hold your hair back when you get sick. I’ll run out to get whatever thing that your craving, even if it’s at the craziest hour of the night. I’ll be there to watch your stomach grow and be the most over protective father I can be.”  
He smirked at that comment knowing how protect of William he already is.

“Babe, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Both of them were crying at this point.  
“You really mean that Oliver? Because I swear if I let you in and you slip one more time. I’m really done.”  
Felicity asked whipping her tearful face. 

“With every bone in my body. We are endgame baby. You are my soulmate Felicity Megan Smoak. That’s never going to change. 

“oh Oliver.” Felicity turns to face Oliver pulling him close to kiss him as deeply as she can. 

This man always had a way with words. He kept her ground. She knew that deep down they we’re glue.


End file.
